


Dead, Twice Over

by IWP_chan



Series: Interrogation Rooms, and What They Entail [7]
Category: Persona 5
Genre: (yeah just what it says), Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Canon Compliant, Experimental Style, Gen, not tagging it as angst because its technically not supposed to be angst, or even feels actually
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-04
Updated: 2018-06-04
Packaged: 2019-05-18 04:05:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14845385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IWP_chan/pseuds/IWP_chan
Summary: Shifts in people's perception are the most difficult to account for, even in the best laid plans. Major character death.





	Dead, Twice Over

Summary: Shifts in people's perception are the most difficult to account for, even in the best laid plans. Major character death.

_Note: *casually sips water*_

**Warnings: Major Character Death, Canon Compliant, Canon Divergent, I Am Actually Serious About Those Tags, IT’S THE INTERROGATION ROOM AGAIN, And It’s Yet Another Experimental Writing Style Again, Author Is A Terrible Human Being, I’m Sorry Akechi I Swear I Love You, Let’s Mess Around With Cognitive Akira Okay?.**

**Disclaimer:** Don’t own P5.

.

Sae exits the interrogation room, phone in hand, and thoughts going a mile a minute, tripping over each other as she reels from the knowledge she has just gained in the room she is leaving.

Along with the phantom thief inside of it.

Nevertheless…

.

Goro walks past Sae and heads to the interrogation room, silencer hidden in his coat.

He has a plan to fulfill. A goal to achieve.

And so-

.

Futaba stares intently at her screen; everything is going according to plan.

Now, all she has to do is wait-

.

Akira blinks at the gun pointed at him, and stares at Akechi through half-lidded eyes.

How amusing.

To think that Akechi believed Akira would come this far only to just roll over and die.

Akira is a rebel.

Hah.

Akira grabs the edges of the table.

_H_ **o _W_** **a _M_** _u_ **S** -

.

Goro is quick on his feet and so jumps back when the drugged and beaten Kurusu _flips the goddamn table in his direction_.

Which is absolutely ridi-

Goro is slammed against the door behind him, the back of his head hitting it hard enough to disorient him. His wrist is twisted, and he unwillingly drops the gun from the pain.

Then.

_Hands_.

On his throat.

_Pressing_.

**Hard**.

He scrambles and claws against the hands, hoping to get them away.

No dice.

Dark eyes meet his, both glazed over and alive with rage.

The pressure grows stronger, and his vision starts fading to black.

He chok-

.

Something goes wrong.

.

Akira lets go and the detective falls limp to the floor.

He blinks.

Over so soon?

.

Akira smirks as the door opens and Sae enters.

Plan successful.

Now, time for-

.

Masayoshi frowns; he’ll get that kid when he’s prime minister. For now, he’s served his use, and the leader of the Phantom Thieves is dead.

(The _gall_ of that brat, to not even report to Masayoshi after he finishes.)

.

“That devious asshole,” Futaba grumbles under her breath, “He caught onto us,” She continues, this time speaking louder to the rest of the café’s occupants, “He didn’t use his bugged phone to report to whoever ordered him to do it. And I couldn’t see him leaving the station. He gave us the slip. I don’t know how or when, but he did it. Our only lead is now a dead end, we have to look somewhere else.”

.

_[They say a person dies twice; once when their soul leaves their body behind, and once when their memory leaves other people’s minds.]_

.

Akira sits at the interrogation table once more, not that he has anything else to do in here, and stares at his only companion- the corpse slumped over the interrogation table.

The room starts to crumble, breaking down piece by piece, as the foundation of the whole world it resides in _trembles_ , and they _all are **gon-**_

.

End


End file.
